The present invention relates to automobile accessories and pertains particularly to a theft resistant battery holder.
The typical automobile battery is a fairly expensive item and it is usually mounted in a battery holder readily accessible beneath the hood of the typical automobile. For this reason batteries are frequently the target of theft resulting in major inconvenience for many motorists as well as extensive annual financial losses.
Attempts have been made in the past to secure automobile batteries against theft. These however have proven rather ineffective for various reasons.
It is therefore desirable that a simple, effective and inexpensive means be available for providing theft resistance to automobile batteries.